1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a patterned retarder film and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a patterned retarder film used in stereoscopic display systems and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, stereoscopic display systems with enhanced image quality have drawn more attention to the industry and become more popular to customers. It is known that applying a patterned retarder film to a liquid crystal display screen, a stereo imaging can thus be provided for audience wearing a pair of polarization glasses.
Some methods for manufacturing patterned retarder film are provided in the related art, such as a method of making a patterned retarder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,863 and a micro-retarder plate using a single plate with phase retardation disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,679.
The present invention intends to provide a patterned retarder film with a novel structure and a method for manufacturing the same and more particularly to a patterned retarder film used in stereoscopic display systems and a method for manufacturing the same with an embossing treatment.